2014.06.22 - All Will Be Well: Undoing Damages
War. It is man's most horrific invention. Even a just war, a surgical war, and one without many casualties leaves a mark upon the land. Kilroy has many powers but changing the human heart is not one of them. The best he can do is damage control amd cleanup. Technically, anywhere in the city or land will do, but magic is about symbols. Kilroy is here as his himself and is dressed as a civilian. He has been looking around and has found what he believes to be a good place to start the healing. There is a children's garden, a community project of the Tartars, older inhabitants of the land, victims of both the Russians and the Ukrainian forces alike. It has been crushed to make way for an anti aircraft battery, now pulled out and gone leaving only torn earth and dead flowers behind. He extends his hand, and the invisible subtle spell starts its work. Subtle and invisible are two words that do not describe what happens next at all. Adara has been a busy cosmic bird, seeking out hopelessness and fixing it across the globe. While the majority of it's actions have gone unnoticed due to their scale, many have been seen and word has spread. And today, Adara has come to the war-torn region. The sky brightenes as a hawk's cry announces the appearance of the massive multi-faced bird. It appears in the sky over the city, wings spread wide and giving off little shining motes of light. Of course Adara is not alone. Charged with guarding the Entity of Hope by the One Above All itself, Axiom has been following Adara and doing his best to advise it. And to help him do so, Adara provided him with a temporary power boost. Not very far from Kilroy, there's another flash of light. It's smaller and it's followed by someone crashing into a little rubble pile. "Ow," Axiom, clad in a blue and black version of his costume with a glowing lantern-like logo on his chest, stands up and dusts himself off. "At least I'm g-getting the hang of this teleporting thing..." he trails off. Kilroy would normally have dressed as the Invisible Hand for Genosha business, but since he knows that Axiom, who he recognizes in the distance would know the Economy, he steps behind a Shrubbery and transforms into his Oragami armor (he needs to find a better costume he can summon quickly) he steps out from behind the shrubbery, curious as to the Hawk Like creature manifesting in the area. He raises his penny staff in greeting and says, "Hail and well met!" Adara remains in the sky, emitting a soft blue light over the city. A general sense of peace and hope begins to wash over people, especially those in need of it. The entity is busy, starting small with it's work by making the air cleaner. Axiom meanwhile tenses when someone calls out to him but relaxes quickly enough. Turning, he blinks a few times before recognizng the Oragami-Armored man. "H-hey. What're you doing out here?" Kilroy says, "One of my abilities is to enhance the economy of a region. I can bless a country or a region, and this one is in need of it. I did the same in Serbia. It will hopefully accelerate the recovery time considerably. Who...er...who is your friend? And...is that a green lantern symbol?" Axiom blinks a few times, head tilting to the side. Eventually he shrugs and decides he's heard of stranger powers. "W-w-well...probably can take a break. Things here are about to get taken care of," he says, pointing up. Adara's moved along from the air to more. The garden that Kilroy had been working his magic on is starting to grow again with vibrant healthy plants. "That's Adara. It's what made that big crater in Michigan," he explains. When asked about the symbol, Axiom looks down and shakes his head. "No, the Green Laterns have a d-different symbol and they're green. I think this is Adara's symbol." Kilroy says, "Ah! Hope. She is...hope?" Funny, a giant blue bird is not what he would have expected there. The Blue Bird of Happiness? Literally? "Well, neat. Are you some kind of new...Blue Lantern? A Lantern of Hope rather than Will? A much more positive emotion, rather than hope. I welcome the effort. Is this a permanent thing or just...while we can? Does she take requests?" He waves to Adara, not sure if she acknowledges his presence but considers it rude not to speak. "Greetings Adara of Hope." He looks at Axiom, "Any more lunatics looking to find her or harm her?"" Axiom takes a moment to look around, watching as damaged buildings and streets are starting to repair themselves. "Adara is hope, y-yeah. It says there's other entities but isn't s-s-saying much about them," he shifts a little awkwardly at that. When asked if he's a blue lantern, the costumed teen blushes faintly and laughs. "Adara told me this r-r-ring is powered by hope but it's only t-temporary. I'm supposed to guard Adara while it's here on Earth and it gave me the r-ring so I could keep up and help out," he explains. "Well," he shrugs. "Nothing Adara has done so far has c-c-come undone. Hold on, I'll check," he says, closing his eyes to concentrate. The ring on his finger glows brightly and one of the many eyes on Adara's head focuses down at them. A bird-like coo comes from the ring a moment later and Axiom nods a little. "It s-s-says it'll listen if you need something. And hello." Then there's that question and Axiom nods, frowning. "Yeah. A couple n-nasty things. Other than the criminals w-w-we've gone after, a couple demons have tried things. And there were space ninja too." Kilroy nods, "My father has done some damage to the Earth, beyond general human stupidity, accelerating climate change. Any help she can be there would be much appreciated." He is briefly concerned at the mention of ninjas but space ninjas are not alternate timeline ninjas from the dimension of Ninjas...but still, "You need more backup," he produces a card and hands to to Axiom, "Call that number. Hope is in short supply as it is. Anything that screws with the bad guys makes me happy. Is there a particular foe or event she is here for or did we just did lucky?" Axiom nods a bit and looks up to Adara, ring glowing again. There's another hawk's cry and Axiom nods. "We're supposed t-to head up to the poles when we're done here. I guess that's what Adara wants t-to fix next," he smiles. There's some cheering coming from other areas, people finding that injuries and sicknesses suffered due to the war in the area are healing. Axiom just smiles at that. He's seen it happen before since he was given this mission. "B-backup would be n-nice," he accepts the card, slipping it into one of the pouches on his belt. "But Adara is...scary p-p-powerful," he says. "Adara told me it came to Earth because it s-sensed the planet was experiencing t-too much hopelessness. Especially in places like this," he sighs. "There was too m-much rage, fear, and avarice here." Kilroy can feel the feeling of hope himself, hardly immune. He has seen ominous portents for months now of his father's return, which isn't good for anyone, but hey, if the universe has Darkseid, its nice if there is some kind of counter balance. "Well, good for Adara. I applaud her efforts. If there is something I can do to help, by all means, let me know. And tell her thank you for her efforts. Thank you, as well." He smiles. Before Axiom can respond, Adara gives another hawk's cry. Axiom looks a bit confused before nodding. "Adara says to be c-c-careful not to fall to Avarice. And to b-b-be careful not to aid rage and fear like the recent war spread," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. He's not sure he understands the Hope Entitity a lot. When thanked, Axiom just blushes again. "There's n-no need to thank me. I'm a superhero. This is what I do." Kilroy says, "I don't consider myself a hero, per se, but I try to do things that fill the job description. And even if there is no need for thanks, you have it. As for Adara...tell her that her advice matches a very wise man, that I did actually come close to rage myself, but...I got better, but a wise man never turns down advice which that certainly is." He smiles warmly, "And tell her...aw hell, she's fixing buildings, I imagine she can understand me just fine. Tell her I understand her concern, and am keeping an eye on it as best I can. As for Avarice...yeah...his name is Mammon and he'll be back for me soon enough. As will...someone else bad, but I'm watching as best I can."" Axiom nods a little. "Adara can hear you," he chimes, holding up his hand with the glowing ring. Adara's focus is split so the ring is helping to relay the message. "Mammon's j-just one. Adara was telling me something about another Entity that it sensed starting to wake up out there in the universe. S-s-so we all have to be careful." Kilroy says, "...." Kilroy is about to say something and then finally gets it. Giant awesome bird of hope...of course there is some bird or marmoset or badger of Avarice. That will really mess with his portfolio. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep an eye out. I can sense transactions out in the stars and will...look for unusually high amounts of greed coming this way. Is there anything I can do for you Adara or Axiom?" He asks them both." Axiom had a similar reaction when he caught on. "N-no problem," he says. "Umm...if you r-run into Wiccan again, tell him I'm alright and things are g-g-going well, please? I told my team they c-could contact me but still, hearing more will help," Axiom replies. He starts to look up at Adara and the blue creature finally speaks, its voice soothing and seeming to come from three voices at once. "All will be well!" Kilroy says, "I will. I don't run into them often, but I have really skewed luck, so I'll definitely let him know if I see him." He smiles at Adara's optimistic attitude. "Thank you. I must, alas, depart."" Category:Log